


Cheeky!

by CoraxVox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Animal Traits, Anthro Characters, First Time, Frottage, Furry, Hamster Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraxVox/pseuds/CoraxVox
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo's Prompt "Hamster Sex", I figured that my first fic into this would be an easy one.Just a PWP with a cute Hedgehog named Ryan, and a hamster he's pretty sure is named Pete.  After meeting, and commiserating about being tiny critters in a world full of mammoths, they get a little handsy...pawsy? and then have a little fun.Getting back into writing, so, probably not my best work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cheeky!

The kisses were passionate, and felt a little more like grooming than anything else, soft licks to his cheek, teeth brushing through the soft fur.Ryan shivered, his fur standing on end.Oh this was so nice. 

He bent his head, returning the affections, his small paws sliding over the other’s body, his delicate claws catching in the soft shirt of his partner, though he was very aware not to hold him too close.

“More?” He heard, and he opened his unfocused eyes to look down at the hamster who had balled his shirt in his fists.

“Uh,” Ryan hesitated.

He wasn’t sure how it had gotten this far so fast.Even for a hedgehog his age, he wasn’t usually like this.But there was something about the dark inky eyes of this hamster, something about how he commiserated with him, both being smaller creatures in a world of wolves and elephants.

He hadn’t thought that the single glass of wine had led to them talking about sex.How Ryan had said he’d never been kissed. 

And how … shit, what was his name? The hamster had tilted his head and pressed his muzzle against Ryans.

Ryan hadn’t even entertained the idea that he might be attracted to another species, much less another male of that species, but the way that… Pete?Was it Pete?He thought he’d always find a nice hedgehog, settle down, have a gaggle of kids.

He felt the hedgehog’s warm paws on his belly, as Pete leaned in to nuzzle his muzzle.He panted and leaned in, nibbling and kissing at the soft fur on his cheek.

“Yes, please,” He panted, his nose twitching.“I want more.”

Pete smiled, his soft cheeks raising into a grin as he nuzzled up against him again, his gentle little paws resting on Ryan’s thighs. 

No one had ever touched him like this before.And as he tilted his head down to look at Pete, he noticed the hamster was definitely enjoying what they were doing.It appeared he liked to be in the lead.

“You’ve never been kissed,” Pete said quietly.“So I’m guessing, you’ve never been sucked off before either?” 

Ryan shook his head, hearing his spine clattering a little “N-no.”

The hamster smiled again.“I’ve heard that hedgehogs are a little wild,” he said, chuckling, his thumbs kneading the denim of Ryan’s jeans, right along the hard ridge of his cock. 

“Ah,” Ryan panted, feeling the long length flex against his belly.

“I’ve also heard they’re…sizable.” Pete said, his small ears raising as he felt the full length of Ryan’s shaft, making the hedgehog pant harder.“Oh!” He gasped, already enjoying the feel of those paws on him.

“You feel huge,” Pete cooed.“Can I see?” He panted, beginning to snuffle at the hedgehog’s belly.

“Um, I dunno.Standard for a hedgehog, I guess?” He said awkwardly.

Pete chuckled, and gently lifted the thick sweater, looking down.His eyes grew wide as he saw the shaft resting against the white fur of the hedgehog’s belly, coming nearly up to his pectorals.

“You’re huge,” Pete said, his eyes glazing a little, before he lifted his paws and began unbuttoning Ryan’s pants.

Ryan felt his ears heat up as he blushed, he always thought his cock was thin, but this Pete seemed to be all about it.

Pete opened the fly of the pants, his paws dipping in to pull the hedgehog’s balls out.It took both of the hamster’s paws.

But then, Ryan felt the warm muzzle against the base of his cock. 

He rolled his head back, and groaned.“Oh..that’s…” He felt the full length of his prick flex as Pete’s tongue darted out, warm, wet, and wonderful.

Pete pulled the length upward, and had to stand up to see the very tip.He pulled out out his own shirt, and dropped it away, finally pulling the prick up against his chest, burying it in the warm, soft fur.

Ryan groaned, his legs flexing a little, wanting to push up into the warmth of the other mammal, before Pete began grooming the very tip of his cock.

That…was simply amazing.Ryan gripped the bed, feeling the hot wet muscle moving against his most intimate flesh.“Oh… Fuh-” he managed, before he covered his muzzle with both of his paws.

“Heh,” Pete breathed, moving closer.“Don’t be quiet, I’d love to hear you moan.”

He nodded a few times, watching as Pete moved against his length, using his whole body to do so.He also watched as his other hand began pulling at his own fly.Ryan sat up a bit so he could see what he was doing, but, a moment later he felt it.Pete had pressed his own much shorter cock against Ryan’s sheath.“Hope you don’t mind?I just… I really wanted to feel my cock against your fur.”

Ryan shook his head, sitting up just enough to see this wet pink flesh buried against his hip, pressing up against his belly, rubbing against him.“Ah,” Pete murmured, and then returned his attention to the hedgehog’s cock.

The licking was intense, and all Ryan could do was hold on to the sheets beneath him, feel the way the hamster was grinding against him.He had to admit, he loved feeling that, loved the feeling of a cock grinding up against his sheath.He reached down, and when his paw encountered that flesh, he pressed down gently against it, getting the reward of a moan, and the sensation of Pete closing his mouth on the tip of Ryan’s cock, and then, he slide his mouth down it.

Ryan was sure that the little hamster wouldn’t he able to take the full thing.But it felt like he was going to give it the best shot he could.He began bobbing his head on the length, sucking lewdly in a way that just drove Ryan wild.He shuddered, and leaned his head back, giving a full throated groan, feeling the way that made Pete’s prick throb, his cock rewarding him with a bit of wet, slick pre.

“Mmhmn.Mmnmn.” Pete encouraged, beginning to bob his head impossibly down the full spire of the hedgehog. 

“Oh… fuck!Fuck please don’t stop that,” Ryan groaned, trying not to thrust, even as he felt the paw of the hamster close on the base of his cock. 

Pete nodded, a few times, and that’s when Ryan felt him sliding his paw along his shaft, jerking off the part that he couldn’t get into his mouth.Ryan wasn’t sure how he was doing it, but he was swallowing all of the massive prick.

He then felt the hamster sigh in triumph, his nose pressed against his belly.How the fuck was his nose pressed against his belly? Ryan thought, as he checked to be sure the hamster’s prick was still trapped beneath his paw.

It was, and it was throbbing as Pete sawed it against him, moaning, his muzzle still soft, warm, wet, and tight. 

He made a noise in his nose, a bit of a growl, his legs trembling.“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, feeling the way that made Pete’s cock tug in his grip.Fuck, he really did get off on hearing it, didn’t he?

Pete pushed his head further down, his tongue slipping out to lap at Ryan’s balls. 

That made him tremble, his teeth bared as he fought not too arch up.He grabbed at the bedclothes beneath him with his free paw, and squeezed Pete’s cock against his soft body with his other, as he felt the throb, and then, he moaned, crying out as he came, feeling the cum spill out of him. 

Pete moaned in satisfaction, drawing back up a little so he could thrust more freely against the orgasming hamster, rocking his hips hard as he sucked at the full length, letting the cum spurt over his tongue.

Ryan watched as Pete leaned forward, Ryan’s cock still firmly held in his mouth, his paws moving to rest on his shoulders.The hamster frotted hard against him, humping the spot between Ryan’s leg and sheath.His shoulders grew tight, and the wet began to spread beneath Ryan’s paw, before the hamster lifted his head and cried out as well, a high squeaking sound as he dug his claws into Ryan’s shoulders, his back arching hard as he thrust up against Ryan’s hips, cum shooting into the fur of his belly. 

Pete shuddered, trembling over him, before he opened his eyes, his body relaxing.He smiled down at him, and huffed a sigh. 

Ryan smiled back, and squeaked as well as Pete leaned up, and gently groomed the head of his cock, cleaning the cum off of it.He then nuzzled his way down Ryan’s belly, over his soft fur, and then began grooming his own cum out of Ryan’s fur.

That made Ryan shiver, and he too curled up a little, licking after Pete’s attentions, nuzzling at him. 

Pete nuzzled into Ryan’s muzzle, and kissed him.“How was that?” He asked, finally rolling to lay on the bed beside Ryan.

“I…how?How did you learn to get that down your throat?”

Pete sat up a bit and looked at him.“Down my throat?” He asked, before he laughed.“No, no, sweet hedgehog.Hamsters have cheek pouches!”

He reached up, and pulled his mouth out and away from the cheek pouch, smiling broadly.

“They’re meant to help us gather nuts!”


End file.
